A Night at the Opera
A Night at the Opera is the fourth studio album by the British heavy metal/art rock band Queen, released on 21 November 1975 by EMI Records in the United Kingdom and by Elektra Records in the United States. Produced by Roy Thomas Baker and Queen, it was reportedly the most expensive album ever recorded at the time of its release. The album's title is taken from the Marx Brothers film of the same name. The album was recorded at various studios across a four-month period in 1975. Due to management issues, Queen received almost none of the money they earned for their previous albums. Subsequently, they ended their contract with Trident Studios and did not use their studios for their album (with the sole exception being "God Save the Queen", which was recorded the previous year). They employed a complex production that extensively used multitrack recording, and the songs incorporated a wide range of styles, such as ballads, music hall, dixieland, hard rock and progressive rock influences. Aside from their usual equipment, Queen also utilised a diverse range of instruments such as a double bass, harp, ukulele and more. Upon release, the album topped the UK Albums Chart for four non-consecutive weeks. It peaked at number four on the US Billboard 200 chart and became the band's first Platinum-selling album in the US. The worldwide sales for the album are over six million copies. It also produced the band's most successful single in the UK, "Bohemian Rhapsody", which became their first UK number one and one of the best-selling singles in both the UK and the world. Contemporary reviews from critics were mixed, with praise directed toward its production and the diverse musical themes, as well as recognising it as the album that established Queen as worldwide superstars. In 1977, it received two Grammy nominations for Best Pop Vocal Performance by a Duo, Group or Chorus and Best Arrangement for Voices. Retrospective reviews have hailed it as Queen's magnum opus, and one of the greatest albums in rock music history. In 2003, Rolling Stone ranked it number 231 on their list of the 500 Greatest Albums of All Time.1 In 2018, it was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame. Track listing All lead vocals by Freddie Mercury unless noted. Personnel Track numbering refers to CD and digital releases of the album. Queen * Freddie Mercury – lead vocals (1, 2, 4, 6–9, 11), backing vocals (1–9, 11), piano (1–3, 7, 9, 11) * Brian May – electric guitar (all but 7), backing vocals (1, 3–6, 8, 10, 11), acoustic guitar (5, 8, 9), lead vocals (5, 10), koto (8), harp (9), ukulele (10) * Roger Taylor – drums (1–4, 6–8, 10–12), backing vocals (1, 3–8, 11), percussion (2, 5, 7, 9, 11, 12), lead vocals (3), electric guitar (3) * John Deacon – bass guitar (1–4, 6–11), electric piano (4), double bass (1, 5)22 Production * Roy Thomas Baker – production * Mike Stone – engineering * Gary Lyons – engineering * John Harris – equipment supervision * David Costa – art direction * Rick Curtin and Brian Palmer – special thanks * John Reid – management Category:Albums